


Changes

by RoyaiFan101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Royai - Freeform, Royai!AU, Royai!Family, Some trigger warnings, Statutory Rape, Will add other tags characters and relationships later, discontinued, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: One night together changes everything for Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. IT MAY OR MAY NOT BE PICKED BACK UP/REVISED IM THE LONG DISTANT FUTURE, BUT DO NOT HOLD YOUR BREATH.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got this idea after watching all of Brotherhood (twice), reading the Manga.
> 
> Anyway before I begin though, please note that despite watching FMA:B twice (could never really get into FMA, too much like a fanfiction that got animated- though more episodes with Hughes is a definite plus side) & reading the manga & doing hours of googling and YouTubing, I’m still not 100% sure on the timeline of things.
> 
> So if I’m off on any details, please let me know and I’ll do my best to back into the story & fix said details.
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> Scenes from this story contain the following issues and events that may be triggering for some readers:
> 
> •misogynistic view points
> 
> •All forms of abuse minus sexual (physical, emotional, verbal, & mental)
> 
> •statutory rape (depending on your view point, I consider it to be it, but I know people who do not)
> 
> •teen pregnancy
> 
> •child abuse
> 
> If any of these bother you in anyway shape or form, you have my sincerest apologies, & all chapters with these events will be given a TW (trigger warning) in the beginning of the chapter they’re in.
> 
> That being said, here are the warnings for the first chapter/prologue of the story:
> 
> •Statutory Rape
> 
> •Mentions of Abuse
> 
> Enjoy.

During the late hours of the night, before he is to leave the Hawkeye Manor for the last time, Roy finds himself standing silently outside of Riza’s closed bedroom door, wanting to say goodbye to her without the cold presence of her Father and his now former Alchemy Teacher looming over them, but not knowing how to do so.

He’s eighteen years old, and has no idea how to talk to the fifteen year old girl that he’s know n since he was fifteen himself.

_Idiot_ , he groaned m e ntal ly _Just got to bed already, it’s late and she’s asleep._

Somehow, someway, she must’ve sensed his presence, because her door slowly opened before Roy had a chance to walk down the hall to his own room.

“... Roy? I-is everything okay...?” Riza asked, her voice quiet and low, fearful to wake her Father if she spoke too loudly.

Both of them mentally cringed at what would happen to her if either of them woke Berthold Hawkeye up.

Hearing her say his name instead of addressing him as Mr. Mustang was so foreign to Roy, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t going to miss it. 

Miss _her_.

He nodded quickly, gulping.

“.... Would you like to come in...?” She offered, opening her door wider so he could step inside if he wanted to.

Roy quickly glanced down the hall to Berthold’s bedroom, before stepping inside of Riza’s, exhaling the breath he didn’t know he had been holding when he heard her the latch of her door click shut.

“I wanted to talk to you when your Dad wasn’t around, but the only time to do that was after he had gone to bed. Now that I’m here, I don’t really know what to say...” he admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

Riza just stood there, trying to process the thoughts going through her mind.

“Roy? May I do something without upsetting you?” She asked softly, stepping forward to close the small gap between them.

“Of course. What-“ 

Any words that were going to come out of Roy’s mouth were silenced the moment Riza stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his.

_Holy shi- this is wrong. Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!_ the voice inside his head shrieked at him.  _ You are a now legally an adult and she is not, nor will she be for nearly three years!_

Before he could pull away, she did so herself, her eyes looking down and he could barely see the faint blush that dusted her cheeks thanks to the light the kerosene lamp on the night table produced.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled quietly, finally looking up at him. “I’ve wanted to do that for awh-“

And just as Riza had done to him, Roy cut her off with a kiss to the lips.

_You dumbass! You just made things go from bad to worse!_

She barely held back the moan that escaped her throat, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them closer together.

“R-Riza, are you sure you wanna do this?” Roy muttered against her lips, both of them knowing what would happen if they continued.

“If I didn’t, you wouldn’t be here in my room.” She whispered, a smirk just barely gracing her lips.

That was all it took to make Roy lock her bedroom door behind him, as Riza led him to her bed. Their combined weight made the mattress sink down, as he hovered over her, lips trailing down her jaw to her neck.

“D-don’t leave any marks where my Father would be able to see them.” She gasped, biting her bottom lip to contain her moan as she felt his hand push up her knee length nightgown, fingers ghosting against the skin of her outer thigh.

Riza snaked her hands underneath his shirt, short nails scraping against the muscles of his back. Roy pulled away from her neck, before whispering into her ear.

“If  _I_ can’t mark  _you_ , then _you_ don't get to mark  _me_ .”

The shy teenage girl rolled her eyes, before gripping the hem of his shirt and pushing it up his torso, telling the young adult above her to take it  off . Roy sat up on his knees, pulling the article of clothing over his head and tossing it to the floor on the side of her bed not in view of her bedroom door.

Riza glanced at the muscles of his torso, genuinely impressed by the amount that Roy had. He wasn’t completely  _ripped_ like how the authors in some of the books she read in secret described the male love interest, but he definitely had more then what she expected him to, considering he’d spent the majority of the last three and a half years he’d lived with them sitting at the kitchen table studying alchemy.

Before Roy can lean down and kiss her again, Riza sits up and takes her nightgown off, tossing it to the floor with his shirt, leaving her in nothing but her plain bra and panties and he in his sleep pants and boxers.

She leans back on her elbows and bites her bottom lip. Even in the dim lighting, she can see that Roy is growing  _hard._

She feels a burst of pride knowing that someone as  _plain_ and average looking as her is doing  _that_ to him.

Riza gasps, almost too loudly, when she feels him press his lips between her breasts, teeth grazing gently against her skin.

“ Ssh ... we have to stay quiet  _Tereza_ .” Roy warned, using her legal given name to tell her the seriousness of his words. “If we wake up your Dad, he’ll kill us.”

“Honestly, he’s more likely to kill me for allowing myself to be ruined then he will for you being in my room.” Riza told him.

“Do you think doing this will ruin you? Because we don’t have to.” He said, sitting up.

“Roy. My Father has made nearly every decision in my life from the clothes I wear to when I can leave the house outside of going to school, and he’s made it clear to me my entire life that he’ll chose my future husband for me. But I’m  not going to let him decide who I give my  _virginity_ to, I do not care.” She told him.

Roy nodded, understanding her situation. He’d overheard Berthold tell her multiple times that the only thing she’d ever amount to in life was being a brood mare to whatever country hick he handed her over to. It’d angered Roy in more ways then he could count, hearing her referred to as nothing more then a piece of property by her own Father, and had offeredto do something about it Riza, but she’d declined.

‘ _No thank you, you would only make it worse_ .’

Roy learned down and kissed her again, his hands snaking behind her back to unhook her bra. Riza pulled away from the kiss, sliding the straps of her bra off before discarding the item. He gently pushed her onto her back, his mouth encasing one of her nipples, his tongue swirling around the bud.

Riza could feel her teeth digging into her bottom lip, trying to silence her moan. She let out a shaky gasp when she felt his hand trail down her stomach to the waist of her panties, before disappearing under the material.

“ R-Roy .” She gasped, arching her back when she felt him stroke her folds, before dipping a finger inside of her.

“ Christ Riza .” He groaned, pumping his finger in and out of her.

Roy knew that he had to get her as aroused as possible before the actual sex took place. Not just to lessen her pain as much as possible, but because he knew as soon as he was inside her, he wouldn’t last long. He needed to make sure she’d have an orgasm, whether it happened when he was in her or not.

“ M... more...! ” She gasped, arching her hips up. He listened to her request, pushing a second finger inside, stroking her clit with his thumb. Riza bit her bottom lip, drawing blood in an attempt to keep her cries quiet.

“ R-Roy... P-please . I w-want you _inside_ me .” She whined. He looked at her, surprised by her request. 

“You sure?” He asked, earning a nod.

Removing his fingers from her, he took both thumbs in the sides of her underwear, pulling them down her thighs before tossing them with the rest of their clothing on the floor. Despite being a virgin, Riza felt the desire to open her thighs for him almost immediately, not feeling shy in the slightest.

Roy felt his mouth water at the sight of her womanhood,  open and  wet and  wanting him to claim her. 

He quickly removed his pants and boxers, his cock pressing against her inner thigh. He grasped himself and pressed his head to her enterance, before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“Tereza, I  _need_ you to listen to me very carefully, because this is  important . It’s going to  _hurt_ . _You need to_ _ relax , or it’s going to hurt a  lot _ . Do you understand?” Riza nodded, biting her lip.

She let out a shaky breath, relaxing her muscles and spreading her legs as wide as she could without causing herself discomfort. Roy grasped his cock, before slowly sinking himself into her, gritting his teeth as he buried himself inside of her.

Riza let out a strangled groan once he was sheathed completely inside of her.

“Are you okay? Any pain?” Roy asked, concerned.

“Yeah I’m fine. It hurts a little, but not as bad as the girls at school made it sound.” She reassured him. 

“Y-you can move now, i-if you want.” Riza mumbled. Roy nodded, slowly pulling out before sinking back in.

He leaned down to kiss her, silencing both of their moans as he moved in and out of her. He felt Riza wrap her legs around his waist, her hands fisting in his hair.

“ H-harder !” She gasped in his ear. 

Roy did as she requested, burying his face in her neck, grunting and groaning as he pounded into her. Riza could feel the band in her stomach tighten, threatening to snap, but not being quiet there yet. He must’ve sensed this, because the next thing Riza knew, he had moved one of his hands to rub her clit, pounding into her even more.

Riza let out a strangled moan, arching her back as she felt her orgasm hit her. Roy groaned at the feeling of her walls clenching around his cock, the extra wetness allowing him to move in and out of her easier. He slammed into her a few more times, grunting in her ear as he spilled his seed inside of her.

Both of them were a panting mess of sweat and limbs, leaving butterfly kisses along the others necks. 

“Are you alright?” He asked her, kissing her cheek.

“Fantastic.” She grinned, placing a peck on his lips.

“Now get off of me. You’re heavy.” She giggled. Roy chuckled, sitting up on his heels and pulling out, their mixed floods spilling out of her enterance, the sight making him groan softly.

‘ _No Roy. Bad Roy. Bad. Do NOT get turned on by the sight of your cum leaking out of an underage girl!_ ’ His mind screamed.

“Could you hand me my clothes?” He asked her, the air between them calm and relaxed, a smile on both their faces. She smiled at him, leaning over the side of her bed to grab their clothes off the floor.

But everything changed when Roy asked her one not-so-simple question.

“Riza? What the hell is on your back?” He snarled lowly.

‘ _Oh no. No no no no. No!_ ’ Riza panicked, tensing up. How could she have been so stupid? The lamp might’ve been producing a light on her nightstand, but she never imagined it’d be bright enough for him to see what her Father had carved into the skin of her back, so many years ago.

“Answer me!” He growled, grabbing her and pressing her stomach down on to her bed, eyes widening at the tattoo on her back.

“Y-your... your shitty old man did this to you? Didn’t he!?” Roy hissed, the anger on his face scaring Riza.

Her silence gave him his answer.

Snarling angrily, Roy got off of her bed, pulling his pajamas back on before leaving out her bedroom door. 

Riza found herself shaking as she pulled her nightgown back on. She sat on her bed, resting on her knees as she waiting to hear the sounds of Roy screaming at her Father for what he had done to her. But all she was meet with was silence. No sounds. Nothing from Roy or her Father. All she heard was the sounds of her breathing.

Finally, after nearly five minutes, Roy came back into her bedroom, one of his two suitcases in his hand. He put it on her bed next to her, and flung it open. It was  empty . How? She helped him back both suitcases earlier that afternoon.

“Roy...?” 

“Pack your things. You’re coming with me to Central. There’s no way- no god damn way- that I’m leaving you hear alone with that son of a bitch.” He ordered her.

Riza’s jaw dropped, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

“W-what...?” She gasped.

“Start packing. I can’t take away what he’s already done to you, but I’ll be damned if I’m gonna give him a chance to hurt you even more. So start packing your things, or I’ll kill your Father in his sleep right now.” Roy told her, his already narrow eyes narrowing even more.

Riza sat in silence as she processed his words. 

Here he was, offering him what she had wanted nearly her entire life: an escape from her abusive and neglectful Father. Berthold Hawkeye has blamed his daughter for nearly everything that had ever gone wrong for the last fifteen years. Her Mother, Lizzie, dying in childbirth was  her  fault. Anytime something in his research didn’t go well, it was  her  fault. Not being able to learn alchemy,  her  fault. Her being born a  daughter and not a son, was her  and  her Mother’s faults.

And Roy was, a barely eighteen year old boy, who was due to enter the Military Academy in just a few days, was offering her an escape. A chance at a better life.

And if she refused, he’d kill her Father. He would go to jail instead of entering the military, and then Riza would truly be  alone  in the world.

It didn’t take long for Riza to make her decision. She climbed off of her bed, walking over to her dresser to pull out her skirts and spare under clothes. 

“Would you like any help?” Roy asked softly, any indictation of him being angery completely gone. Riza nodded. 

“Could you grab my school bag and empty it on my bed for me?” She asked, pointing to the backpack on the floor by her bedroom door. He grabbed it and empty it on her bed next it the suitcase, as Riza packed her clothes into the suitcase. 

Within twenty minutes of her tattoo being discovered and exposed, Riza was completely packed, everything she had of value packed away in Roy’s spare suitcase and her school bag.

“When do we leave?” Riza asked quietly, no longer in her nightgown, but now dressed in a knee length skirt and a sweater, her only decent pair of shoes next to her bed on the floor.

Roy looked at the clock on her wall.  _4:57 am _. He was surprised, hadn’t realized how late it was when he went to Riza’s room. 

“ Well, it’s an hour walk to the train station. Your...  Dad -“ he couldn’t stop the snarl in his voice at the mention of him “told me I had better be gone before he wakes up, and he always wakes up at seven am. Soo...”

“We leave now?” Riza asked.

“We leave now.” He agreed, leaving her room to get dressed and grab his own things, while she grabbed her shoes, holding them in the hand not holding the suitcase.

Neither of them even breathed as they slowly walked down the stairs, tiptoeing as they carefully avoided any creaks in the wood floor. No words were exchanged as they reached the front door, opening it only wide enough for them to squeeze through one at a time, before Roy quietly shut the door behind them.

It was only once the got to the front gate that an problem occurred.

“Wait!” Riza gasped, grabbing his wrist before he could open it.

“It always squeaks. Loudly. Remember? He’ll hear it.” She reminded him.

He nodded, pondering what to do for a moment. Taking her suitcase from her hand, he placed both of them on the other side of the fence, before scooping her up bridal style, and placing her over the fence wit them. Riza was barely on her feet when Roy jumped over the fence to join them.

“C’mon, lets go.” He said, grabbing her hand as they walked the trail.

They had been walking for half an hour before Riza finally spoke up.

“Roy? Are... are you mad?” She asked quietly.

“Of course I’m mad! I’m furious!” He snapped. He saw her tense up at his tone.

“Just... not at you. At your Dad. When did he do this to you?” Roy asked her once again.

“Before he started teaching you.” She mumbled.

Her answer made his stomach drop. Before he began his apprenticeship? Riza had been twelve years old for barely a week when he had first stepped inside the Hawkeye Manor. That meant that she had been, at the oldest, eleven years old when he had tattooed her skin.

“God Reez. I’m so damn sorry.” He groaned.

“Don’t be. You didn’t do this to me, and you weren’t here when it happened, so you had no way of stopping it. You’re no more at fault for this than some random homeless person in South City is responsible.” She cooed, grabbing his hand and squeezing.

“Where will I stay while you’re in the Academy? You mentioned once that you’d be there for two years.” She asked, slightly changing the subject.

“Hopefully with my Aunt and foster sisters. She’s taken in girls my entire lives that have been abused by their parents and husbands- some even worst then you. It won’t take much to convince her to stay. But she’ll probably make you work.”

The word work made Riza stop dead in her tracks.

“Riza?”

“Roy. Your Aunt owns a  _brothel _.” She sighed.

Roy barked out a laugh. “That’s just a front. Really it’s to gather intelligence on high powered people. I mean, yeah sometimes that girls do sleep with the men, but Christmas doesn’t force them to do anything, and she doesn’t make any girl under the age of twenty one do anything like that. Most likely she’ll have you help with cleaning and cooking.” He told her.

“So it’ll basically be like it was back home?” She asked, as they began walking again.

“Yeah, but you’ll have help and no risk of getting hurt for burning lunch.” He muttered.

They reached the train station just after six am. Riza sat on the bench with the suitcases while Roy went to the ticket counter.

“When does the next train to Central leave?” Roy asked the man.

“It leaves in twenty minutes. Want a ticket?” He asked gruffly.

“Two please.” Roy mumbled, handing the man the money. He took the tickets and walked back to Riza, sitting next to her as he gave her her ticket.

“If Christmas asks, I saw your back when I accidentally entered your room without knocking when you were getting dressed. I’d rather her beat my ass over a lack of  privacy then for deflowering an underage girl.” Roy mumbled in her ear.

“She’s going to have to see it?” She gulped.

“Unfortunately. It’ll increase your chances of her not making you go home.” He sighed.

“Okay. As long as I only have to show it to her. I don’t want all your foster sisters to see it.”

“How are you feeling, since last night- err, early this morning?” He asked her as they climbed aboard the train and walked to their seats.

“I’m fine. A little sore, but I’ll live. I... actually kind of like the soreness...” Riza blushed as they sat down.

“I’m sorry if you feel like I forced you to do anything.” He sighed.

“Roy. You didn’t make me do anything.  _Everything_ we did, I wanted to do.” She cooed, kissing him on the cheek.

And with that, they sat in a comfortable silence for the four hour train ride from her small West City hometown all the way to Central.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to apologize for any format errors in the first chapter. How it looked when wrote the chapter and how it looked once posted were two completely different visuals. As you can tell by the number of stories I have posted to Ao3, I’m not used to writing for this site, so it’s a learning process & I hope you will all bare with me while I figure things out.

At 11:00 am, Roy and Riza’s train entered Central City’s train station.

“Do you see your Aunt or one of your sisters anywhere?” Riza asked him.

“Nah. She’s not expecting me to arrive for another hour or so. I told her I was gonna leave your house at six am, and we left before then. Do you wanna explore Central or go straight to her bar?”

“I’d rather go straight there and get everything over and done with.”

“I understand. Do you wanna walk or do you want me to hail a cab?”

“I don’t mind walking.” Riza shrugged casually.

Madam Christmas’ Bar was located in a corner on the lower side of Central City, a roughly thirty minute walk from the stain. On the outside it wasn’t much. Roy and everyone from her minuscule hometown who’d ever visited the capital had made all the buildings seem huge and grand. But Roy’s childhood... home... seemed no more extravagant then the pub in her own town had.

“It’s... not what I was expecting...” Riza told him.

“What were you expecting?” He asked, an eyebrow raised up.

“For it to look... gaudy...” she said simply. Roy let out a bark of a laugh as he opened the front door, walking inside with Riza behind him.

“Roy’s back!!” A woman with long sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, not much older then her and Roy, said happily from behind the bar, her face turning towards the closed door in the far corner of the bar.

“Nice to see you again Vanessa.” Roy grinned, waving at her.

 _’Oh so she’s Vanessa_.’ Riza thought. He’d mentioned lots of his “sisters” over the years, but the main two had been Vanessa and Madeline.

And then Vanessa saw Riza standing behind him.

Gasping, Vanessa rushed towards the door to open it, revealing a set of stairs going up.

“Roy brought home a girl!!” She shrieked happily, turning towards her foster brother and his guest.

“Hope you like hugs. Because you’re going to get about a dozen of them.” Roy whispered, informing Riza of her fate.  
She gulped as Vanessa grabbed her arm, pulling her out from behind Roy, holding her cheeks in her hands as she examined the nervous teenager.

“You must be Riza.” Vanessa cooed, pronouncing her name with an _i_ sound instead of an _e_ sound.

“Riza.” She said, correcting the pronunciation.

“Oh Gosh. I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay.”

Before anymore conversation could be had, half a dozen young woman had entered the bar from the steps, all varying in hair and eye colors, heights, and bust sizes. The only commonality they had that Riza saw was that they were all skinny and very, very pretty.

And they all had the same opinion on Riza.

“Roy! She’s so adorable!” They all shrieked, each and every single one of them pulling Riza into a bear hug, their various perfumes overwhelming her.

“Nice if you to tell me you were coming home early, Roy-boy.” A gruff voice sounded off in the main room of the bar.

Riza looked up and saw a heavy set woman, around her Father’s age if not older, with long dark hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She had a mole on her makeup covered face, a cigarette held between two sharp manicured nails, and a dress that showed more cleavage then Riza had to offer.

“Hey Ma!” Roy waved at her, grinning sheepishly.

“Don’t call me Ma. Makes me sound old.” She grunted, eyeing Riza up and down, smirking at the teenager who was visibly nervous in her presence.

“Huh. You know your earlier letters said she gave you the impression of a kicked puppy. Now I understand why.” Chris shrugged, taking a drag of her cigarette.

“Aunt Chris, me and Riza need to speak to you. In private.” Roy informed her, his tone telling her this was serious.

“Alright.“ Chris said, walking back up the stairs as her nephew and his friend followed her.

“You girls better behave yourselves!” She yelled over her shoulder.

“Yes Ma’am!”

The three walked up the stairs in silence, the top of the stairs leading to a hallway with lots of doors, each door having a plaque with name on it. _Vanessa_... _Madeline_... _Sherri_... _Lola_... _Tammy_... _Jennifer_... _Brittany_... Riza read all the names, wondering if the doors without names were empty bedrooms or a different type of room. They walked to the end of the hallway, Chris unlocking a the doorknob so they could enter, shutting it once Riza entered.

“Should’ve known you’d bring home a stray.“ Chris scoffed, shaking her head at Roy.

“Half my girls downstairs are here because Roy felt sympathy for them and told them about my place. Although he’s never actually brought one here physically. Usually he just mentions the places and waits to see if they wanna come stay here with us.” She said to Riza, offering her a small smile to the visibly terrified girl.

“How old are you again, sweetie? Not entirely sure when your birthday is.”

“I just turned fifteen a few weeks ago.”

“You’re not the youngest girl I’ve taken in. Not by a long shot.”

“I don’t care what you say Aunt Chris. She’s not going back there.” Roy said sternly, crossing his arms.

“That isn’t your decision to make.” She said gruffly, before turning back to Riza.

“Are you happy at home with your Dad, little girl?” Chris questioned her.

“If I was, I wouldn’t be here Ma’am.” Riza said honestly, deciding right then and there that she wouldn’t mention Roy’s threat to kill her Father unless he did first.

“Your old man as bad as Roy made him seem in his letters?”  
Riza gulped, turning to face Roy.

“Might as well show her now & get it over with.” Roy sighed, locking the door so none of the others could barge inside.

Chris looked at him with confusion, but was even more confused when she saw Riza sit on her bed and remove her sweater, shielding her breasts with her arms.

“It is on her back.” He hissed angrily.

Cocking an eyebrow up, the middle aged woman walked around to view Riza’s back, gasping in shock at what she saw.

“What... what is this?” She asked, her question more directed towards her nephew instead of the girl who had the answers to any questions she might’ve had.

“I don’t know. I saw it early this morning and I saw red. I helped her pack her things while her Dad was still asleep and we left.” Roy told her.

“How did Roy see it?”

“He didn’t knock when he came to my room to say goodbye, walked in on me getting dressed.” Riza said, eyes cast down at the floor.

“You’re an idiot.” She snapped at her nephew, before standing back up.

“What even is this tattoo of?” Chris asked, turning back to Riza.

“The secrets to Flame Alchemy...” she said lowly.

“Oh my God.” Roy groaned, face in his hands.

“He tattooed fucking alchemy research notes on his prepubescent daughter.” He spat.

His Aunt sighed, deciding right then and there that the best place for this girl was here with her, Roy, and her girls. But she still had a few more questions for her.

“Now tell me, Riza, what are the chances of your Father waltzing into my bar in the next day or two to drag you back home? Because my girls and I will fight tooth and nail to keep you here, but I need to know if we have to be prepared.”

“I highly doubt that’ll happen. He doesn’t have the address to this place, and I only told him that I’m from the Central part of Amestris, not Central City. That and he doesn’t leave his study for days at a time.” Roy scoffed.

“He doesn’t even know what day it is half the time, I could barely get him to on most days. By the time he figures out I’m gone, he won’t even know where to start looking.” Riza mumbled.

“And that’s assuming he even cares enough to look.” Roy added.  
“Well it’s settled then. Before Roy leaves in a few days, he’ll help you settle in one of the empty rooms. Can you cook?”

“Yeah, but only those with a death wish would willingly eat it.” Roy smirked.

“I know I raised you better then that, boy!” His aunt snapped at him.

“I’d be insulted, but that’s honestly an accurate description of my cooking.” Riza said, shrugging her shoulders.

“If that’s the case, then you can help Nessa with laundry duty.”

Despite practically mauling her with hugs when she arrived, Roy’s sisters pretty much left her to herself to get settled on her first day in their home, which Riza was extremely greatful for.

The room Madam Christmas had given her was small, six by eight, with the only furniture being a double bed, night table, desk, small bookcase, and a wardrobe.

The floors were a dark walnut color, the walls a plain white color, with a single small window was on the wall opposite of the door.  
It was small and dark, and made Riza feel more at home then her larger, well light bedroom back at her Father’s home had ever made her feel.

“I know it’s pretty boring, but Christmas makes the empty rooms basic, it allows the girls to decorate however they want.” Roy told her, standing in the doorway.

“I actually really like it.” Riza smiled, as she began taking out the small knick knacks and books from her school bag to decorate the shelves and desk with them.

“Are there any hangers in the wardrobe?” She asked him.

“There should be, assuming one of the girls didn’t take them. They do that all the time. Which reminds me, I need to go see if I still have mine.” Roy said, quickly ducking out of her door to enter his room across the hallway.

“Oh come on!” He groaned loudly.

“Which one of you took all of my hangers!” He yelled, stomping down the hallway, his footsteps drowning out the sounds of Riza’s giggles.

She couldn’t help the feeling that swelled in her chest when she thought of Roy. He had done so much for her in the last twenty four hours, and she had no idea how to repay him. The only thing she’d ever had of any sort of value had been her virginity, and she had given that to him willingly. Roy was, for the last three years of her life, her only friend since her friend Abby from school died from pneumonia when they were seven, and the only source of kindness she’d experienced in her childhood home her entire life.

Riza doubted she would’ve survived her teenage years if Roy hadn’t been there.

At six pm that night, Madam Christmas’ Bar opened, and Roy’s sisters, all of which were over the age of eighteen, started their shift, serving drinks, taking food orders, and flirting with the men who entered the establishment.

Riza sat quietly on her bed, reading a book. She barely got into the first chapter, before the door opened, Roy stepping inside, the door clicking shut behind him.

“Hello.” She said smiling at him.

“Hey.”

“What’s your Aunt doing?” Riza asked him.

“Bartending.“

“For how long?”

“All night. Or at least until two am. Why...?” Roy asked, growing confused at her questions.

“Lock the door.” Riza ordered, biting her bottom lip.

“Riza. We can’t.” Roy groaned.

“Why not? Everyone is downstairs. We were quiet last night, we can be quiet now. You know you want to.” She cooed.

“If my aunt finds out she’ll slaughter me! She will chop up into tiny little pieces and hide me in the wal-“ Roy’s ramblings were cut off when something landed on his shoulder. He stopped, taking the object off his shoulder and examining them, his jaw dropping when he figured out what it was.

Riza’s panties.

“Pretty please Roy?” Riza begged, sitting on the edge of her bed and opening her legs as wide as her skirt would allow.  
Roy just stared at her, weighting over the pros and cons of her request, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. Both of his heads were fighting over the what the rest of his body was going to do.

In the end, the head in his trousers won.

Roy turned and with a flick of his wrist, her bedroom door was locked. Riza got off of her new bed, went over to him and kissed him squarely on the mouth, jumping up and wrapping her legs tightly around his hips.

“Christ you are a fast learner.” Roy groaned between kisses, wrapping his arms under her ass to keep her up. Riza’s only response was to laugh.

“But seriously Reez, we need to be quick and we really need to be quiet. We’ll be lucky if only get fifteen minutes before Christmas sends up one of the girls to go looking for me. Or worst, comes looking herself.” Roy told her, walking towards her bed.

“I can live with fifteen minutes.” Riza moaned, trailing kisses along his neck, grinding her center into his hard on, earning a groan from him.  
Roy laid her down at the foot of her bed, her butt on the edge of the bed while her legs hung off the end. He pushed her skirt up to her hips, before sinking a single finger inside of her to test her wetness, groaning when he discovered she was soaking.

“Oh God.” She moaned. “Roy. Take your pants off.”

“Riza, this is only your second time. We don’t need to jump in so fast-“

“Roy Mustang. I’m wet, you’re hard, and we have a limited time window. Now shut up, drop your pants, and fuck me!” She snarled.

Roy smirked at her, licking his lips. “Gone is the shy girl who grew up at the Hawkeye Manor, huh?” He said, unzipping his pants and removing his cock.

“Gladly.” She moaned, arching her back as he sheathed himself inside of her in one harsh thrust.

While the first time they were together could be considered love making, the second time around was straight up fucking. Roy was not being gentle in the slightest and Riza was loving every second of it.

“Ohh fuck.” She moaned, his nails digging into hips as he pounded into her. Roy’s goal was to make them both cum as quickly as possible. The sooner they finished, the less likely Christmas or one of the girls were going to catch them.

“Goddamn.” He grunted through his teeth, as he felt Riza’s walls pulsed around him.

He was able to thrust inside of her _once_... _twice_... _three_ more times before spilling himself inside of her once more, both of them gasping and moaning as they came down from their shared high.

Roy pulled out of her, groaning softly when he saw his cum leak out of her for the second time in twenty four hours.

“Someone enjoys watching their seed spill out of me.” Riza smirked, chuckling as Roy’s face turned red.

“We _can't_ do this again before I leave. I’m serious Riza. We can’t.” He told her as he pulled up his pants and handed her her underwear.

“I know.” She said with a shrug. She pulled her panties back on and stood up, readjusting her skirt and straightening out the comforter she had been provided, thankful that the material was white. Less likely for anyone to notice any stains.  
She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Hey, Roy?”

“Yes?”

“Do you... do you want me to wait for you? While you’re gone?” Riza asked softly, eyes glancing down at their feet.  
Roy’s eyebrows shot up, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Of course I do. But...” he said, trailing off.

“But?”

“Only if it’s what you want. I don’t want to force you to wait for me if it’s not what you want.” Roy told her, wrapping his arms around her.

“If I didn’t want to wait for you, I wouldn’t have brought it up.” Riza smirked, smiling as they shared another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

“So where are you from?” Madeline asked her, chin resting in her palms, her elbows resting on the table as Riza sat across from her while Vanessa sat on the other side of the newest member of their “family”. It was the day after Riza had arrived with Roy, and she was currently being interrogated by Roy’s two closets sisters, a fact she was surprisingly not nervous about. It was just Riza, Vanessa, Madeline, and Roy in the common area, while Madam Christmas and the other girls slept.

“A town called _Pemda_. It’s out West. It’s really, really, really tiny. Last I heard the population was less then three hundred people.” Riza told her.

“Three hundred? Amestris has nearly fifty million people, and there’s a town that doesn’t even have three hundred people?” Madeline gasped.

“Most of the population is either here in Central or out East. The Western area has the fewest people. Great place to live if you wish to be completely isolated.” Roy informed her as he swept the kitchen. He may have been leaving from the Academy the next morning, but that didn’t mean he was free from doing chores before his departure.

“He’s right. Okay, next question.” Riza smiled, turning to Vanessa.

“Is Riza short for anything, or is it just Riza?”

“It’s short for _Tereza_. But lots of people think it’s short for _Elizabeth_ , but I think that’s because that’s what my Mother’s name was. I mean, I’ll respond to both on occasion, but I do prefer Riza.” She said, taking a sip of her tea.

In truth, Roy was the only one in the world she allowed to call her Tereza, and even that was only on occasion.

“Do you mind if we asked what happened to your Mom?” Madeline asked quietly.

“She died giving birth to me. Though if you were to ever ask my Father, he would say that I murdered her. I’m not sure on all of the details, he never told me much. I just know that I was born at _sunset_ and she was gone by _sunrise_.” Riza shrugged.

“You’re Dad sounds like a real jackass!” Vanessa scoffed.

“He was.” Roy snarled. “Only girl I’ve ever met with a worst father was Chloe.” He said.

“Who’s Chloe?” Riza asked.

“A girl who used to work here, before she got herself a husband and moved to South City. She left before Roy went to study Alchemy.” Madeline explained to her.

“Her Dad used to... make her do things, to other men his age.” Vanessa mumbled.

“We’re all genuinely surprised she wasn’t completely disgusted by the idea of men as a whole.” Roy told her.

“I’m... honestly glad my Father never did anything like that to me.” Riza shrugged.

“What, all did he do to you? Roy’s letters were never descriptive. Just that he was mean and you declined his offer to help.” Madeline pondered.

“For the most part, he just ignored me. For days at a time. When he would speak to me, his words were cruel. Telling me that I was stupid and useless for being a daughter that couldn’t understand alchemy instead of being a son that could excel at it, being disgusted with my Mother for dying on him before she could give him a _male heir_. He told me for my entire life that I would have no say in who I married, told me the most I’d ever amount to in life was being a baby maker- assuming I didn’t die like my Mother did. If I did something- _anything_ \- wrong, like burn dinner, he’d get... _physical_.” She said glumly, gripping the hem of her dress, her eyes staring down at her knees instead of looking either girl in the face.  
Vanessa and Madeline both visibly gasped.

“Maybe y’all should change the subject.” Roy said, frowning. The two older girls nodded in agreement.

“So how old are you?” Vanessa asked, hoping that question would get a happier response.

“Fifteen.”

“Oh you’re so young!” Madeline cooed, cupping Riza’s cheeks in her hands as Vanessa had done the day before.

“She’s older than we thought Maddie.” Vanessa said smiling.

“Older?”

“It’s your cheeks. You still have your baby fat on them. They make you look younger than what you are. You should lose it within a few years. All of the girls were have.” Madeline informed her.

“Though if you’re anything like Roy, you’ll have them forever.” Vanessa teased.

“Everyone here has bets on when Roy will lose his baby face. Most of us think he’ll be in his thirties.” Madeline cackled.

“Hey!” Roy whined. “I don’t have a baby face!”

“Yes you do!” Riza informed him, cackling.

“Oh come on Riza, please don’t encourage them.” He groaned, emptying the dustpan into the trash.

“Do you need any help packing?” Riza asked, entering Roy’s room.

He was standing in the middle of his room, a duffel bag on the center of his bed, a piece of paper in his hand.

“What’s that?” She asked him.

“Huh- What?” Roy asked, startled. He hasn’t realized she had entered his room.

“What is that?” Riza repeated.

“It’s a list of things I’m allowed to bring to the academy. If it’s not on this paper, I can’t bring it. If I do bring something not allowed, it’ll be confiscated, and depending on what it is, I could be shipped back home immediately.” Roy explained.

“So no weapons, drugs, or booze.” Riza shrugged, sitting at his desk chair.

“Do you need any help packing?” She asked, crossing one leg over the other.

“No thank you. I don’t even own half the things on this list, won’t take me long to pack. But company would be nice though.”

The two soon found themselves in a comfortable silence, it hadn’t been the first time they’d experienced one of these silent moments, and both doubted it would be their last.

“Are you nervous? O-Or scared?” Riza questioned.

“No more then I was when I went to learn alchemy from your Dad. I more worried about what happens after I’m done with the Academy.” Roy said, scratching the back of his neck.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, things with Ishval have been getting tense. It wouldn’t surprise me if I get shipped to the front lines not long after graduating.” Roy sighed.

“Oh.” Riza muttered quietly, earning a frown from Roy.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” He cried, going to his desk and opening one of the drawers. He rummaged through it for a moment before grabbing a small piece of paper and handing it to Riza.

“What... is this?” She asked, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

“It’s the mailing address for the Academy, so you can write letters to me if you want. Don’t know how often I’ll be able to reply though.” He shrugged.

“Letters sound nice. You can complain about what the drill sergeants put you through, I can complain about what your sisters drag me though. Vanessa and Madeline have mentioned taking me shopping.” Riza sighed, a small smile on her face.

“Those two love shopping more then you love reading. You being new here and having not brought many clothes with you gives them a reason to shop.” He chuckled, bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

“But I don’t have any money with me.” Riza groaned.

“That’s a fact I informed them when I heard them mention it earlier. They’ve offered to pay for everything.” He told her.

“Just make sure that if you do take them up on their offer, that they don’t try to buy you anything you don’t want to wear.” Roy said, kissing her again, this time on the lips.

They both knew what he was referring to. No tops or dresses that were too revealing. The last thing either of them wanted was for the wrong person to get a glimpse of her back.

The main thing about her tattoo that had enraged Roy so much wasn’t the fact that she’d been a little girl when he forced it into her skin, but how utterly _dangerous_ it was for her. If the wrong person discovered its existence, she could be kidnapped and studied. Or _worst_.

“I know.” Riza said, smiling as she kissed him again.

“ _You two had better stay decent_.” Madam Christmas’ gruff voice sounded out from the doorway.

Roy quickly pulled away, standing back up and taking a large step back away from Riza, both of their faces flushed red.

“Seriously Aunt Chris? How are you able to sneak up on people in high heels?” Roy whined.

“Like you were even listening for me. Nice of you two to confirm my suspicions on how close you are. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to inform the girls you’re not available.” Chris smirked, walking back down the hall.

Roy ran to his door, leaned half his body out, and yelled after her “I was never available to begin with! You said they’d get fired if they messed with me before I was eighteen, and I’ve been gone since I was fifteen!”

At seven am the next morning, Riza found herself at the Central City train station, this time saying goodbye to Roy along with his Aunt. His sisters were still asleep, all of them having said goodbye at dinner the night before.

“You better not do anything stupid to get your butt sent home. Or I’ll smack you.” Chris warned him, pointing a finger at him as he wrapped his arms around Riza in a hug.

“I won’t ma’am. I didn’t went you sent me to learn alchemy, and that’s the same threat you gave me before I left.” Roy chuckled, kissing Riza’s forehead.

“Promise you won’t let the other girls give you problems.” He asked her.

“I won’t.” Riza reassured him.

“Besides, they already love her. Each and every single one of them. They’ll make sure she’s happy and safe.” Chris smiled, hoping her words eased her nephew’s nervous about his new girlfriend.

“Alright. I gotta go now.” Roy sighed, frowning. He pressed a quick kiss to Riza’s lips, pulled Chris in for a hug, and was on the train leaving Central within minutes.

“So, how long have you and Roy-boy been together?” Christmas interrogated, as they walked back to her bar.

“Not... not long. Wasn’t until after we got here that anything romantic happened.” Riza told her. If the Madam _ever_ found out Roy took her virginity while he was at the Military Academy, then she was going to think it was under _her_ own roof and _not_ the roof belonging to her Father.

“I see. Anything you wanna do before we go back to the bar?” She asked.

“I’m hungry, but I can eat there.” Riza told her.

“Nonsense. Best place to get breakfast is a diner not far from the station. C’mon, let’s get some meat on your bones.” And with that, Riza found herself being dragged by her elbow to a small hole-in-the-wall diner nestled in a corner of Central, five blocks from the train station.

Christmas ushered her to an empty booth in the corner, far from the door. She sat one side and Riza sat on the other.

They were seated for all of forty-five seconds before a short and plump waitress waddled over to them.

“Hello ladies, may I get you anything to drink?” She asked, in an accent that reminded Riza of the farmers daughters she’d gone to school with back in Pemda.

“Coffee.” Chris said, gruffly.

“Milk.” Riza replied, not looking the waitress in the eye.

She might’ve began to grow used to Roy’s aunt and sisters, but she was still very nervous around other strangers.

“Alrighty then. I’ll get you your drinks.” She said, placing menus down in front of them before leaving to get them what they asked for.

“See anything you like?” Chris asked her, watching as Riza’s eyes scanned the menu.

“What’s... French toast?” Riza asked her curiously.

“You’ve never heard of French toast?” Chris asked, shocked at her question.

“Fanciest breakfast I’ve ever had was a cheese omelet with some bacon.” Riza shrugged.

“Oh. It’s some slices of bread, dipped in a batter and cooked on a skillet. It’s really sweet. The batter was vanilla extract, nutmeg and cinnamon in it. Some people put maple syrup or powdered sugar on it, but you can also eat it plain.” Chris explained.

As she described the breakfast, she could literally see Riza’s mouth watering.

“That sounds really good.” She said, more to herself then to her company.

“Glad you found something you like.” The older woman smiled. “Now, on a more serious note. There are a few questions I do want to ask you.” She said, her tone turning serious.

“Like...?”

“How old you were when _it_ happened?”

Riza knew exactly what _it_ was. Her tattoo. Madam Christmas wanted to know more about how she got it. The scared teenager couldn’t help the gulp, or prevent the color from draining from her face at the elders question.

“Now, before you say _anything_ , I want you to know, that unless you tell me otherwise, nothing we say at this table will _ever_ get back to Roy or the other girls.” Christmas said, her voice low and reassuring. Before Riza could give any type of response, the waitress came back with their drinks and a notepad.

“Do y’all know what you want to eat?”

“I’ll take the Eastern omelet.” Chris told her.

“You want everything on it?”

“Yes please.”

“Alrighty.” She said, writing down Chris’ order before turning to Riza. “And you sweetie?”

“French toast please.”

“Ooh! Great choice. How many slices? Comes in an order of four or six.”

“Four please.”

“Do you want to add syrup, powdered sugar, or leave it plain?”

“Just powdered sugar please.”

“You got it. I’ll bring out your food when it’s done.” She have the two women a curt nod, before disappearing again. Riza let out a sigh, looked up at the Madam, and asked her “What all do you wanna know?”

“Let’s start simply. Do you have any living family besides your Dad?”

“None that I’m aware of. My dad’s never said anything about other relatives, on either side of my family. He mentioned once that my mom cut off contact with her family before she got pregnant with me, but considering how he treated me growing up, it wouldn’t surprise me if that was his doing. I don’t even know what her maiden name was.” Riza said, taking a sip of her milk while Christmas added sugar and cream to her coffee.

“I see. Whenever I take a girl in from an abusive home or relationship, I always see if they have family somewhere else. Gives them another option if they don’t want to stay in Central.”

“That makes sense.”

“How old where you, when it happened?” She asked, repeating her earlier question to Riza.

“.... _Nine_. I was nine when it happened. It was the one and only time I ever remember my dad cooking anything. He even sat down at the table and ate dinner with me. But he must’ve slipped something in my food or my drink, because the next thing I know, I’m strapped to a table and my back was exposed. He told me that I was going to help him with his research, gave me a rag to bite down, told me if I moved he’d make sure I would regret it later, and well... you know the rest...” she said, frowning, her eyes down at the table.

Riza looked up at Roy’s aunt, and saw the woman was clearly trying to surpress her anger.

“That rat faced bastard.” She spat. “How long did it take?”

Riza shrugged. “A couple hours, I think. Not entirely sure what time he started, but he was done by lunch the next day. Only positive thing about the entire situation is that he made me stay in bed and not do chores for a few days, but I still had to do them once I was healed. I couldn’t even put a shirt on for over a week, it hurt that bad. Sometimes I wonder if it would’ve hurt less if he had done it over the course of a few days or even weeks, instead of all at once.” Riza said.

“What a cold, heartless, son of a bitch.” Christmas snarled. “I’d say I wish I never sent Roy to study under him, but that would mean you would still be there, alone with that jackass.” She added, sipping on her coffee.

“Your Dad used your back as a god damn notebook, and told you all your life that he was essentially going to sell you to your future husband like a fucking used piece of furniture.” Chris growled lowly.

“And do you wanna know the worst part?” Christmas added.

“What’s that?”

“The fact that you _aren’t_ the worst story I’ve heard from a girl who’s come into my care. You’re not even in the top ten.” She muttered, her statement making Riza gulp.

The two women sat in silence while the waitress brought their food, the conversation changing from discussing Riza’s childhood to random likes and hobbies between the two of them.

“Come on Riza. Time to go shopping.” Vanessa announced, throwing Riza’s door open. Behind her was Madeline, and a red haired and green eyed girl named Sherri.

“But I’ve only been here for a week.” Riza whined, laying on her stomach as she read a book.

“And you’ve spent every day since Roy left pouting that he’s gone. You’re either here in your room pouting, or you’re pouting while you’re doing your chores. Now grab your shoes and lets gooooo! Don’t think I won’t have Maddie and Sher help me drag you out to the street.” Vanessa smirked.

“Alright, alright.” Riza sighed, doing as Vanessa ordered.

She trailed behind the three of them, mouthing the words ‘ _Help Me_ ’ to Madam Christmas as the four of them passed by her. The Madam smirked, shaking her head _no_.

“Have fun you girls!” She yelled over her shoulder as they walked out the door to the sidewalk outside

“How many places are you guys forcing me to go to?” Riza asked. Sherri turned to face her, linking arms with the youngster.

“ _Lots_. Our goal is to drag you to _every_ clothing store in this part of Central before work starts in eight hours.” She cooed, a wide smile on her face.

“ _Joy_.” Riza groaned sarcastically.

“We immensely look forward to dressing you up.” Vanessa beamed.

“Roy told me to make it clear to you guys to not let you force me to wear anything I don’t want to.” Riza told them sternly.

“Uh huh. He told all of us that too. And while we won’t force you to wear what you don’t want to, we can and will force you come along.” Madeline smirked.

“Lord give me strength.” Riza mumbled. “We better get lunch while we’re gone!” She added.

Riza surprised Roy’s sisters by clothes she picked out.

While her shirts were extremely conservative- high collars, sleeves of various lengths, the hem lines all going to her hip bones- her bottoms were more liberal. Her skirts were all mid thigh or below the knee, and the shorts she picked being even shorter then the shortest skirt. The few dresses she picked were a combination of her tops and skirts, conservative up top and flowy at the end, ending either at her knees or lower.

“I’m surprised by you Riza.” Madeline said as they walked home.

“Yeah. We figured you wouldn’t buy such a wide variety.” Vanessa added.

“My Father always decided what clothes I would wear. While I do prefer my tops to keep myself covered, it’s nice to branch out more with the bottoms.” Riza explained.

“We’ll we’re glad we can help!” Sherri grinned.

“Once it starts to get colder in a few months, we’ll take you shopping again for warmer clothes.” The redhead added.

“That sounds nice. Can... can I ask you three a question?” Riza asked them.

“Sure.”

“You can ask us anything.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Are... are any of Madam Christmas girls related?” She asked. There were lots of questions she wanted to know. _Why they ended up with Madam Christmas?_ _How old they were when they arrived? How long had they been there?_ But she decided those questions weren’t wise to be asked in public.

The looks the three girls gave her made it clear to Riza that wasn’t the question they’d expected from her.

“Well, me and Vanessa are cousins by marriage, and we had a set of twins come and go while Roy was living with you back West, but other then that none of us are related.” Madeline answered.

“At least as far as we know no one is related.” Sherri shrugged.

“I see. Sometimes I wonder if my life would be any different if I had family besides my Dad.” Riza muttered.

“Well if you want a family, you’ve got us and Christmas. Roy’s girl or not, you’re one of us.” Vanessa cooed, wrapping her arm around Riza’s shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

A week after Roy left, Riza found herself knocking on Vanessa’s door.

“Hey Riza. Everything okay?” Vanessa asked.

“I want... some advice.” She said softly.

“Sure. Sure. Come in.” Vanessa grinned, stepping aside so Riza could enter.

“What do you want to know?” She asked as Riza sat down on her bed. Riza let out a breath, unsure of where to start.

“Everything okay?” Vanessa asked, concerned.

“You know how me and Roy are together, right?” Riza asked, earning a nod from the older girl. “I want you to teach how to... _please him_... in _bed_...” she continued, her cheeks turning crimson.

“Oh. _Ohh_!!” Vanessa gasped, jaw dropping. “R-Riza. You do know me and Roy have never done anything more then hug right?“ She told her.

“I know that. But I’ve never even kissed a guy besides Roy. You’re older and have more experience. And I want to be able to do more sex wise then just laying on my back with my legs spread.” Riza informed her.

“I understand. Where do you wanna start?”

“Where ever you think is best. I don’t know anything about anything.” Riza said simply.

“Hand jobs it is than!” Vanessa cackled.

“A what?”

“It’s when you touch a guys dick. Sort of like how a guy fingers a girl. You know what that is right?” Riza nodded her head yes.

“Okay good! If you need me, I’m going to the kitchen real quick to see if we have any cucumbers.” Vanessa grinned, leaving her room and the blushing teenage girl behind. She came back five minutes later with a cucumber and a banana.

“... What’s the banana for...?”

“Blow job practice.” Vanessa smirked.

“How... different is that from a hand job?”

“Instead of using your _hand_ you use your _mouth_.” Vanessa stated simply.

“Oh my God.” Riza groaned, collapsing on to her back.

“By the time Roy gets back home Riza, you’re going to be a pro at pleasing him sexually in _every_ way possible.”

Roy was gone for _three weeks_ when Riza realized she hadn’t gotten her period in _five_.

 _‘Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! How could you be so stupid?! Father was right! You are a stupid girl!’_ The voice inside her head spat at her. Riza was alone in her dark bedroom while Christmas and the girls worked downstairs, curled up into a ball on her bed and sobbing silently into her pillow.

What was she going to do? Roy was _gone_ , and would be for _two years_. While Madam Christmas liked her and the other girls all adored her, a baby would change all of that.

Though Riza quickly reminded herself that being pregnant and living in a bar was beyond better then being pregnant and living with her Father.

But she couldn’t say anything to anyone. Something this big would get her thrown out on the street- whether it was Roy’s baby or not.

Or worst, they’d send her to _Pemda_ and right back to her Father’s clutches. The baby- _her_ baby- _her and Roy’s baby_ \- wouldn’t survive in that house. They wouldn’t even have a chance.

Riza had to sit up to swallow the bile that came up her throat back down at the thought of being forced to return home. Sighing, she lifted up her night gown, exposing her still flat stomach. She began slowly tracing circles under her naval, not entirely sure but fairly certain a new life was growing beneath her finger tips.

A life her and Roy had created _together_.

“I don’t know if you can hear me, or even if you exist. But if you can hear me and you are real, then I want you to know that I will always protect you and keep you safe. You will never question whether or not you are wanted. You will always know that you are loved. And I will gladly give up my last breath in order for you to take your first.” Riza whispered softly, her palm resting on her lower abdomen.

Until she got her next menstrual cycle, she was going to treat her body as if she was carrying something precious and innocent, and would ensure she was careful in both protecting its safety and its existence. She couldn’t tell anyone. Not Madam Christmas. Not one of the girls.

Not even Roy.

Not yet.

She got her first letter from Roy the next day. Despite all the emotions she felt the night before when she figured out there was a high probability she was carrying his unborn child, his letter still put a smile on her face.

_Riza,_   
_I know it’s been awhile since I left. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to write you earlier, but I’m honestly surprised I’m able to write so soon._   
_Boot camp essentially sucks. I started with over three hundred other men. Fifty dropped out within three days. Can’t say that I blame them._   
_I made a friend here. His name is Maes Hughes. If you thought I was overly happy and ridiculously optimistic when we first met, than holy shit. I’m pretty sure this guy shits rainbows and unicorns._   
_He’s constantly raving about his new girlfriend Gracia (not entirely sure if I spelled her name right, I’ll correct myself in a future letter if I’m wrong on the spelling) and how absolutely wonderful and perfect she is. And when I say new, I mean new. They were together less then a week before we left for the Academy._   
_I’m pretty sure that I’m his only friend because whenever we have any free time he’s shoving a picture of her in everyone’s face. If I ever do anything like that, please kill me. Just stab me in the back and put everyone else around out of their misery._   
_Maes knows about you. He’s asked me a thousand and one questions about you. What you’re like? How we met? How long we’ve been together? He wants me to tell him everything about you that he’s forced me to learn about Gracia. But I don’t want to. Call me selfish and immature, but I want to keep you all to myself, even if I technically can’t be with you physically. The military is my job, and I wish to keep my work life and my personally life separate._   
_I miss you. I miss you so damn much. I knew I was going to miss you, I just didn’t realize how badly until after I was gone. This is going to be a very long two years._   
_-Roy_

Riza smiled, finishing the letter. _He missed her_. _He_ missed _her_ just as much as _she_ missed _him_. She folded his letter back up, pressed her lips to it, and placed it in the drawer of her desk, before she began to write a letter of her own.

_Roy,_   
_I’m glad you made a new friend. Even though he sounds a bit annoying._   
_All of your sisters seem to like me, especially Vanessa, Madeline, and Sherri. Every time any of them want to go anywhere, they drag me along with me- whether I want to go with them or not. Shopping, going out to eat, the park. If I was twenty one and not fifteen, they’d probably take me out drinking with them._   
_Every time I go out with them, though, I’m scared. I’m scared that every time I turn a corner or enter a building, I’m gonna walk straight into my Father. I doubt this fear is going to go away until I know for sure that he’s dead and gone. I would rather die then go back to Pemda and that awful house._   
_I understand how you feel about wanting to keep your personal life separate from your job. If you think that’s going to upset me, don’t worry. If I was in your place, I’d be the same way._   
_Are there any girls at the Academy? I know there are female soldiers, but no one ever really talks about the process._   
_I miss you too. I wish I had more to write about, there’s not much has been going on. But I have more to write about here then I would if I was still in Pemda._   
_-Riza_

As the next several weeks went on, she found it harder and harder to hide her nausea. If the feeling of throwing up hit her when she was around someone, she would force herself to swallow it back down. It was a disgusting thing to have to do, but she had no choice. She just had to do it until the queasiness stopped.

If any of the others suspected that she was nearly three months pregnant, they weren’t saying anything to her about it.

“Madam Christmas. Can I speak you in private?” Madeline asked, her voice low as she entered her boss’ room.

“What about?” She asked gruffly, sitting at her desk, a cigarette in her hand.

“Riza.”

“Alright. Close the door behind you.” Christmas ordered her. Madeline nodded, shutting the door and walking towards her boss.

“What is it about Riza you want to talk about?”

“Have you noticed that she’s been acting weird the last few weeks?” Madeline asked her.

“It’s because Roy-boy went and knocked her up.” Christmas scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Wait what?! Did- did she say anything to you?” Madeline gasped.

“Nope. She didn’t have to. She’s not the first terrified teenager to get herself pregnant in my care. Poor thing is probably scared we’ll send her home to her old man.” The Madam sighed.

“Do you think Roy knows?” Madeline questioned.

“Highly doubt it.”

“How far along do you think she is?” The younger woman said softly.

“Well, he’s been gone for nearly four months now. And assuming that Riza _didn’t lie to me_ when she said nothing romantic happened between her and Roy until after they got here, then I would say she’s about that far along.”

“She can’t keep this a secret from us forever. Her stomach is going to keep growing and growing every day for the next six months. She needs to tell one of us- or at the very least she needs to tell Roy that he’s going to be a Father. Maybe we should-“

“ _No_ , Madeline.” Christmas said sternly, cutting her off. “We aren’t going to say anything about this to Roy. It’s not our place to tell him.”

While the two women were discussing the situation, they had no idea that Riza was standing outside the door in the hallway, listening to every single word they said.

 _‘Oh no.’_ She thought in fear. _‘They know? No no no. Please no. They can’t know. Please don’t send me back to Pemda. I can’t protect my baby there. Please I can’t go back. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t-‘_ her inner ramblings were cut off my the sound of a door opening.

When she looked up, she was eye to eye with Madeline and Madam Christmas.


End file.
